


three points (ka sa puso ko)

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tagalog, halaman turn malandi chanyeol, joke, journ student baekhyun, pakipot pero malanding baekhyun rin, school landian, side sekai, uaap player chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Di inaasahan ni Baekhyun na mahuhulog siya sa UAAP player na si Chanyeol. Di niya rin inaasahan na mapapansin siya ng nasabing basketball player at muli’t muli ay magtatagpo ang kanilang mga landas.“‘Yan naman mga gusto mo diba, Baek? Tall, handsome and Chanyeol Park?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> seryoso, puro to tagalog, parang phr novel siguro, kaya bahala na kayo kung gusto niyo pa basahin sabi ko kasi gagawin ko pag manalo up, tapos nanalo sila so eto na yun hahaha

Unang kabanata.

 

Nagsimula ang ating kwento nang mag-sign up si Baekhyun sa Sports Journalism class na di alam kung ano ang kanyang maaasahan. Akala niya ay tulad lamang ng ibang journ classes niya na isa o dalawa lamang ang dapat interviewhin mula sa sports at yoon na ‘yon.

Si Baekhyun Byun ay isang Journalism major sa UP. Siya ay masipag, matalino, at tanging online games ang hobby. Wala siyang kahit anong interes o gustong sports at kinuha lamang ang subject na ito dahil sa kanyang makulit na best friend na si Jongdae Kim. Bukod pa roon, bilang nasa huling taon na siya sa kolehiyo ay hindi na niya masyado kailangang kumuha ng mahihirap na Journ subjects dahil tapos na siya doon.

Sumama siya kahit alam niya kung ano ang balak ng baklang ‘yon--ang magpapansin sa crush niyang si Minseok Kim ng basketball team na palaging pinapakita sa kanya ng kaibigan kahit na wala naman siyang interes. Oo na cute siya, oo na magaling siya mag dunk, pero may pakialam ba si Baekhyun? Wala.

WALA. Pero mahal niya si Jongdae kaya pumayag pa rin siya rito. Minsan naiinis din siya sa sarili niya kasi ang hina niya pagdating sa malungkot na mukha ng best friend. Hindi niya naman kayang paiyakin ito kaya, hay naku, ito na naman siya ngayon.

Ang nasabing best friend na ito ay missing in action pa rin kahit malapit na magsimula ang laro laban sa Ateneo Blue Eagles. Mapupuno na ang Araneta ng mga alumni at fans ay wala pa rin ang bwisit na ‘yon. Nahahati ang coliseum sa asul at maroon na ikinagalak naman makita ni Baekhyun. Bilang isang fan ng Korean girl group na Girl’s Generation, gusto niya ng mga ganitong pagsasama-sama ng fans. HIndi niya lang inasahan na marami pala nanonood na UP fans, pero sabi nga naman ni Jongdae ay bigla silang dumami nang magsimula nang mapanalo ng games ang team.

Team na ang captain ay si…. Chad? Charmander Park? ‘Yon ba ang pangalan niya? Ugh. ‘Di niya pa kasi natatandaan lahat ng mga pangalan ng players kahit na dapat niya ito malaman. Good job kasi talaga siya, mas masaya naman kasi maglaro kumpara sa mag memorize ng mga players na wala naman siyang pakialam.

“Hey, Baek.” Pagtingin ni Baekhyun ay nakita niya si Sehun, isa rin nilang kaklase na tumabi sa kanya na umupo sa tabi niya. Bilang may media pass sila ay maari silang umupo sa courtside, o kahit saan man sa coliseum. Ngayon ay nasa likod sila ng ring ng UP.

“Oy, hi Sehun. Buti nalang ‘andito ka na, wala pa kasi si Jongdae. Sarap din minsan pumatay ng tao eh.”

Napatawa si Sehun at nagtanong, “Bakit wala pa rin si Jongdae?” 

Si Sehun ay gwapo, at halatang crush ng Maskom. Isa rin itong miyembro ng swimming varsity team. ‘Di sila close pero mabait naman si Sehun, kahit hindi halata sa cold expressions nito. Merong mga chismis sa klase na may jowa raw siya sa UP basketball team pero di niya pa ito nakikita na may kasamang iba eh, so ‘di pa maniniwala si Baekhyun Byun ‘don. To see is to believe ang kaniyang motto sa buhay. 

“Ewan ko ‘don, baka nasa lockers at nagiging creepy fan sa crush niya. Bwisit talaga siya eh.”

“Grabe ka naman. Bakit na naman ako bwisit?” Napatingin sila sa kaliwa, at nandoon na nga si Jongdae na hinihingal pa nang konti. “Na-late lang ng ilang minutes bwisit na agad. Tsaka di ako creepy fan!” Sumigaw pa ito na nagpatingin ng ilang mga tao na naka-upo na rin.

Nag sorry siya at umupo na rin sa kabilang tabi ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit ka ba kasi late? Totoo sabi ko ‘no? Nagpaka-creepy ka na naman doon sa locker room,” sabi ni Baekhyun nang walang pag-dadalawang-isip.

“Hindi ah! Alam ko kung kailan bibigyan ng space ang aking mahal na si Minseok,” sabi nito, pagkatapos ay unti-unti siyang ngumiti na parang may binabalak na masama. “Tsaka kasi inayos ko pa ‘to.” Tumingin si Baekhyun at Sehun kung ano ibig sabihin nito, in-unfold ni Jongdae ang dalang tarpaulin at tsaka iwinagayway.

“G...ooo….Min.seok...my love?” Ang basa ni Baek dito.

Napa-yuko nalang si Baekhyun sa kahihiyan. “Lupa, kainin mo na ako lupa. Parang-awa.” 

Sabay na tumawa si Sehun at Jongdae sa kanyang paghihirap. Binabawi na niya na mabait si Sehun, kasi nakisali rin siya sa pang-iinis ni Jongdae sa kanya. Bakit? Bakit ‘to nangyari sa akin, tadhana? Tanong niya sa loob-loob.

Kinuha niya ang selpon niya at tsaka naglaro nalang muna habang ‘di pa nagsisimula ang laro. Si Jongdae at Sehun naman ay nag-uusap pa rin kahit nasa gitna siya. Naglagay siya ng earphones para di marining ang mga pinag-uuspan ng mga ito. Malamang ay si Minseok na naman.

Mapayapa ang lahat hangga’t ‘di na nakayang tabunan ng kanyang music ang mga tili at sigaw sa loob ng coliseum, lalo na at sa tenga niya mismo sumisigaw si Jongdae. “Baek! Ayan na sila!” Inalug-alog pa siya ng loko. “Oo na, ‘andiyan na sila.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa court, at naroon na nga ang team. Unti-unti nang nag-ayos sa bench ang mga staff habang diretso naman sa pagpapraktis ng shooting ang mga players. Pinanood lang sila ni Baekhyun nangblangko, habang tili nang tili naman si Jongdae at nakangiti na rin si Sehun. Mukhang totoo nga na may jowa ito sa team ah, kasi minsan lang din ngumiti si Sehun.

Nanonood lang siya nangbiglang nanlaki ang mga mata niya, isang napakagandang three-point shot ang lumipad sa ere at pumasok sa ring. Napatingin siya sa player na sakto ring napatingin sa direksyon nila. Hindi niya alam kung imahinasyon niya lang ‘yon o dahil sa biglang pag tili ni Jongdae nang malakas na “Shet,Chanyeol, galing mo talaga! Isa pang three-point shot diyan! Gwapo gwapo!”

Ngumiti ‘yong Chanyeol nang medyo nahihiyang ngiti kasi tinukso ito ng kanyang mga ka-team pagkatapos. Ngunit nag bigay pa rin siya ng thumbs up kay Jongdae. Si Baekhyun ay di magawang umiwas ng tingin.

 

 

Tumunog na ang buzzer at naghiyawan ang crowd. Magsisimula na ang laro at si Jongdae ay di makapali sa tabi niya. “Ano ba problema mo, uy?”

“‘Di pa kasi nila natatalo yung Ateneo, ugh, sana manalo na sila ngayon. Let’s go team!” 

Inirapan na lamang ito ni Baekhyun at kinuha ang kanyang notebook at ballpen. Kailangan niyang mag-notes ng play by play sa larong ito, at kahit hindi niya pa alam paano iyon gawin, susubukan niya pa rin. Nakapagbasa naman siya ng maraming tutorials kagabi sa internet, at mabilis siya matuto kaya naman kayang-kaya niya itong gawin. Sana.

“Go Chanyeol! Go Jongin! Go Minseok! Ahhhh!” Sabay na tilian ng mga babae at ilang lalaki sa coliseum.

Nagsimula ang laro na dikit na dikit ang dalawang koponan, hanggang sa makapuntos ang star player (daw) ng Ateneo na si Joongi Lee. Siyempre ‘di yun alam ni Baekhyun pero ayon sa mga mura ni Jongdae, mukhang totoo nga ito. Natatawa nalang siya kasi kawawa naman ‘yong player. Medyo matangkad naman ito at may itsura, pero dahil kalaban kaya siguro namumura ng mahilig sa gwapo niyang kaibigan.

“Putangina ka talaga Joongi! Masyado mong ginagalingan eh. Ibigay mo na to samin!” Nagsilingonan ang mga katabi nila na sa kabilang team naman sumusuporta. Halos gustohin na ni Baekhyun na bumuka ang lupa and magtago na lang sa ilalim nito.

Habang nagtatagal ang laro ay humahabol ang UP sa score ng kanilang kalaban. Dahil ito sa mga tres ng kanilang captain na si Chanyeol Park. Sa tingin rin ni Baekhyun ay isa siya sa mga pinakasikat sa team kung iyong mga hiyawan ang kanyang pagbabasehan.

Ngunit hindi sila magawang masisi ni Baekhyun dahil kahit na siya ay unti-unting nababaling ang atensyon sa matangkad na lalaking ito. Matangkad siya, sobrang tangkad, siya na ata pinakamatangkad sa koponan nila. Ang ganda rin ng ngiti na binibigay niya sa mga humihiyaw ng kanyang pangalan, pero mabilis ring bumabalik sa pagiging seryoso maya-maya. At syempre, ‘di naman maitatanggi ni Baekhyun na siya ay may mga mata na marunong din kumilatis ng mga gwapo. Isa na si Chanyeol Park doon sa mga pasok sa kanyang mataas na standards of kagwapuhan. Para nga siyang K-Pop idol sa tingin ni Baekhyun eh.

Paunti unti ay nadadala na rin siya sa hype ng mga tao. Nabitawan niya ang kanyang notes at napapatayo na rin sa kada shoot at iskor ng mga players, pero mas lalo na kung si Chanyeol ang nakaka-tatlong puntos. Ang ganda tingnan ng mga arko ng kanyang shots. Hawak ang bola, isang step-back bago mag pull-up jump ang move nito, hanggang sai-release ang bola mula sa mga sigurado niyang kamay.

Dahil doon ay inasar siya ni Jongdae habanghalftime break ang laro. “So ano ha, may nahanap kang type mo no?”

“Baliw ka ba? Siyempre wala,” sagot niya rito habang kinukuha ang inaabot na coke sa kanya. “Salamat po.” Di nila kasama si Sehun dahilnagtungo ito sa locker room ng mga players, mukhang meron nga itong boyfriend sa team, pero sino kaya sa kanila?

“Talaga lang ha.” Sinadya pa nitong Jongdae na ito na paingayin ang kanyang pag-sipsip ng sariling softdrink. “Sure? Final answer?”

“Oo. At bakit, sino naman gugustuhin ko sa kanila, ha? As if naman?”

“Maka as if at sino siya oh.” Yung ngiti ni Jongdae ay ‘yung ngiting di kailanman nagustuhan ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit, ano na naman iniisip mo riyan sa madumi mong utak?”

“Hmmm.” Sumisipsip siya muli sa kanyang Sprite at ngumiti kay Baekhyun. “Nakita ko kung nasaan nakatingin ang mga mata mo kanina kaya wag ka na mag deny, hoy.”

“Talaga? At nasaan mga mata ko kanina? Syempre nakadikit sa mukha ko diba.” Nakapamaywang pa si Baekhyun nang hinarap niya ang kaibigangg puno palagi ng malisya.

“In denial pa siya at pinipilosopo ako. Kilala na kita, Baekhyun. ‘Wag mo na i-deny may nahanap kang crush no?”

“Wala nga, baliw.”

“Weh, bakit tuwing nakaka-shoot si Chanyeol ng three points ay mukha kang nahuhulog.”

“Anong nahuhulog?”

“Nahuhulog brief, hahahaha!” At tumawa ito nang malakas na tiningnan na naman sila ng mga tao.

“Pwede ba mag behave ka naman kahit kaunti lang? Parang-awa mo naman. Ako yung nahihiya sayo eh.”

“Sige aminin mo muna.”

“Wala naman akong dapat aminin.”

“Sige ha, kung di mo siya type, papicture ka mamaya kay Chanyeol Park pagkatapos ng game.”

“At bakit ko naman gagawin ‘yon?”

“Kasi gusto mo iligtas dignidad mo. Na wala ka naman talaga in the first place.”

Napabuntong-hininga nalang ito. Hindi niya alam kung paano matatakasan ang kakulitan ng kaibigan niyang tinataas-baba pa ang mga kilay. “Bakit ba kasi pinipilit mo ‘to? Wala naman ako sinabing ito ibig sabihin ah.”

“Eh kasi wag mo na i-deny. Alam ko ang mga type mo at iyan naman ang mga gusto mo diba, Baek? Tall, handsome and Chanyeol Park?”

 

Pagbalik ng laro ay mas lalo pa itong naging intense na nakatayo na lahat ng fans ng dalawang koponan, kasama na si Baekhyun. Minsan ay napapahawak na siya sa braso ni Jongdae dahil sa kaba lalo na kung mukhang maagaw ang bola. Buti nalang magaling rin mag handle ng bola si Jongin Kim. At siyempre, di mawawala ang mapasigaw sa tuwa tuwing nakaka three points si Chanyeol.

Noong malapit na matapos ang laro at malaki pa rin ang lamang ng UP ay unti-unti nang nag-sasaya ang mga fans na naka-maroon. Pati na rin ang players ay nagsimula nang mag biro sa isa’t isa sa pamamagitan ng pag fle-flex tuwing nakakashoot at score ang mga ito.

“Ang gwapo talaga. Minseok anakan mo ako, parang-awa.”

“Hoy, mag behave ka nga naririnig ka ng ibang tao.”

“Hayaan mo sila! Ako magiging future jowa ni Minseok kaya may karapatan ako magsalita ng ganito.”

Napa-iling nalang si Baekhyun dito. “Bakit ba tayo magkaibigan ulit?”

“Kasi di sasaya ang buhay mo kung wala ako.” Nakangising sagot niya rito bago muling sumigaw at tumayo para sa magsisimula na ulit na laro.

“Last two minutes,” sigaw ng coliseum barker.

Sumasaya na ang lahat at lalung-lalo na si Chanyeol Park. Hindi matatago ni Baekhyun na palaging napapadpad sa kanya ang mga mata niya. Hindi niya ma-explain kung bakit bawat ngiti at flex nito ay pinapanood niya nang masinsinan. Hanggang sa napangiti siya sa isang beses na nag flex at nagchest bump si Chanyeol at Minseok.

Di niya napansin na napatingin din si Chanyeol sa kanya. Natulala hanggang sa tinapik siya ni Minseok para bumalik sa laro. Kumaway si Minseok kay Jongdae bago tumakbo, at nabaling ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa mahihimatay niyang kaibigan.

Natapos ang laro na sila ang panalo. Napangiti rin si Baekhyun nang maluwag kasama ng mga fans na nasa kanilang side. Ang saya pala sa feeling pag nanalo ang team ng paaralan mo at first time mong manood. Nakita niya kung paano ginalingan ng mga miyembro ang bawat laro ng isa’t isa, at nakita niya kung paano maging seryoso ang captain na si Chanyeol.

 

Pagkatapos ng panalo ay nasa press room sila para sa interview ng team. Maingay, magulo, at masaya. Nakiki-share ang mga media men at women sa kasiyahan ng kanilang panalo. Lalo na at ngayon lang ulit nila natalo ang Ateneo matapos ang labing dalawang taon. Nakatataba ng puso at nakaka-proud kahit na ‘di naman sila kilala ni Baekhyun.

Sa ‘di inaasahang pagkakataonay napunta siya sa harapan habang nag-iinterview. Wala naman siyang itatanong ngunit kinuha niya pa rin ang kanyang cellphone upang kumuha ng litrato ng coach at players at baka sakaling kailanganin nila sa klase.

Nakatingin siya sa kanyang camera nang mapansin niyang nakatingin dito si Chanyeol. Umangat siya ng tingin at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Umiwas si Baekhyun at unti-unting pumunta sa likod, ‘di alam kung bakit iba ang epekto ng ganoong pangyayari sa kanya. Weird naman. Weird din ng ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya.


	2. Ikalawang Kabanata

Dalawang linggo matapos panoorin ang laro ay muling bumalik sa normal ang student life ni Baekhyun. Maraming deadlines na dapat i-meet kaya kinailangan niyang mag library muna. Naglalakad si Baekhyun papasok ng Main Library nang marinig niyang tinawag ang kanyang pangalan. Napalingon siya at nakita si Jongin, yung boyfriend ni Sehun na nakilala nila after the game dahil sumabay ito sa kanila mag dinner. “Baekhyun! Hey, what are you doing here? Studying?”

“Yeah. What about you?” Tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun. Tumingin siya sa likod ni Jongin at nakita ang isang matangkad na lalaking nakatingin sa kanila. Parang pamilyar ito ngunit di niya malagay kung saan niya nakita. “Oh,” sabi ni Jongin at ngumiti. “Bro, ‘lika dito. ‘Wag ka magtago diyan sa likod ng iLib.”

“‘Di naman ako nagtatago ah,” sabi nito. Hindi inaasahan ay literal na nakatingala si Baekhyun sa lalaking ‘to. Ang tangkad nito, mas matangkad pa kay Jongin.

“Baek, this is our team captain Chanyeol Park. Bro, this is Baekhyun, he’s Sehun’s classmate for Sports Journ.” Papakilala ni Jongin sa kanila. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, buti nalang at suot niya ang kanyang eyeglasses sa araw na ‘to at ‘di iyon masyadong pansin.

Chanyeol Park. Yung lalaking malakas mag three points, palaging nag-fleflex, magaling na player ng team at ang tinutukso sa kanya ni Jongdae. Iba pala itsura nito off the court, kaya di niya nakilala. Wala ang angas at confidence na halatang-halata sa kanya tuwing naglalaro. Para bang isang simpleng estudyante lang rin siya at hindi yung merong malaking responsibilidad na nakapatong sa kanyang mga balikat.

“Hello,” pagbati nito, sabay abot ng kanyang kamay. Si Baekhyun naman ay inabot rin ang kanyang mga kamay kahit na bigla siyang nahiya. Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol at tila tumigil ang mundo. Ang gwapo niya pala, ano?

Nakasimpleng t-shirt at jeans lamang ito ngunit makikita pa rin ang kanyang magandang physique. Ang fit niya, halatang nagpupunta sa gym at nagpapalaki ng katawan. Makikita rin kung gaano ka buff ang kanyang arms kahit na di nag fleflex. Wow. Kaya siguro maraming sumisigaw ng pangalan niya habang nasa court.

Pero ang dahilan kung bakit hindi siya nakilala ni Baekhyun? Meron rin itong round glasses na tumatakip sa kanyang mga mata. Nakababa ang kanyang buhok at mukha siyang bata. Mukha siyang baby na tumangkad lang nang tumangkad ngunit isa pa ring baby.

Nabalik ang kanyang atensyon sa usapan nang marinig niya ang kanyang pangalan na sinabi ng malalim na boses ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya na tila naghihintay ng sagot kaya napakunot na lamang siya ng noo. May sinabi ba ito habang busy siya sa pagmamapa ng kanyang mata sa mukha ni Chanyeol?

Napatawa si Jongin at nagsabi, “Ikaw daw ba kasama ni Jongdae nung game two weeks ago, Baek?”

Kumurap si Baekhyun, at unti-unting nag focus muli sa mga ganap. “Ah, oo. Kilala niyo si Jongdae?” Nararamdaman na niya ang pag-init ng kanyang mga pisngi kaya gusto niyang ibahin ang usapan.

Mabait naman ang ngiti na binigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Parang sinasabi sa kanya na okay lang ang matulala, naiintindihan niya. Marami na rin sigurong iba na natulala sa kagwapohan niya sa labas ng basketball court.

“Oo. Malakas siya sumigaw para kay Kuya Minseok tuwing may games. We always tease kuya about that, right Jongin?”

Ngumisi ulit si Jongin. “That’s true. Ang saya pag nag-blublush si kuya dahil kay Jongdae. Sana mag usap na rin sila in the near future.”

Sumangayon naman si Baekhyun dito. “Sana nga eh para naman maabot na ni Jongdae ‘yung mga pangarap niya.” Napatawa silang tatlo dahil doon, alam naman nila kung gaano kalaki ang paghanga ni Jongdae sa basketball player.

Speaking of the devil, biglang tinawag si Baekhyun ng taong kanilang pinag-usapan. “Bilis naman ng instincts ng taong ‘to,” napabulong si Baekhyun sa sarili, bago niya maramdaman ang pag-akbay ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Kanina pa kita tinatawag at lahat napagalitan na ako, ‘di mo pa rin ako pinapansin. Sino bang mga kausap mo ha-” Napatigil siya nang makita sa malapitan kung sino nga ang mga kausap nito.

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Kilala mo sila diba?” Pabiro niyang sabi, hinhintay ang reaksiyon ng kaibigan. At true enough, hindi siya binigo nito nang marinig niya itong tumili sa loob ng library lobby. Well, si Jongdae nga naman ang kaibigan niya.

“Jongin! Chanyeol! Oh my god! Ang gwapo mo naman Chanyeol, cute mo rin sa glasses mo. Kung ‘di lang ako loyal kay Minseok eh.” 

“‘Wag naman ganon Jongdae baka masaktan si kuya,” nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol. Napangiti nalang nang pasikreto si Baekhyun dahil ang cute ni Chanyeol habang umiiling sa mga sinasabi ng kaibigan niya. Kinausap pa sila nang kaunti ni Jongdae hanggang sa maalala nila na may klase pa sila.

“Sige, Jongdae, Baekhyun, una na kami ha. Nice meeting you,” ang sabi ng mabait na kapitan. Nag-goodbye rin si Jongin at sinagot rin nila ito ng kanilang pagpaalam.

Pagkatapos noon ay pumasok na sa general reference section ang dalawang magkaibigan habang masama silang tinitingnan ng librarian sa may pinto. Napayuko nalang silang dalawa habang pinapakita ang kanilang mga ID at tsaka umupo sa pinakalikod.

Nagsimula na silang mag aral nang bigla siyang inistorbo ni Jongdae. “So… nakita ko ‘yung mga tingin ni Chanyeol sayo ah.”

Napa-ubo si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya. “At syempre nakita ko rin mga tingin mo! Haha! Sabi ko na nga ba tama ako at type na type mo siya.”

“Hindi ko alam kung anong sinasabi mo diyan. Wag ka nga magbaliw-baliwan diyan at mag-aral na tayo para sa exam bukas.”

“‘Sus, for all I know mag ka-cancel si sir ng exam tapos magpapagawa nalang siya ng paper sa atin na 12 pages.”

“‘Wag ka umasa dahil ‘di iyan mangyayari.”

Ngumisi si Jongdae nang pasaway. “Baekhyun, ‘wag mo na baguhin ang usapan... ‘di iyan gagana sa akin.”

Hindi nalang kumibo si Baekhyun at hinayaan ang kanyang kaibigan. “Uy! Pansinin mo ako Baekhyun Byun!”

“Ayoko nga kausapin ka hangga’t ‘di mo ‘ko tinigilan sa katutukso kay Chanyeol Park. Kanina ko nga lang siya naalala eh.”

“‘Sus, sinong niloloko mo? Bakit ‘di ba siya gwapo? ‘Yung mukhang ‘yun ‘di mo gusto?”

Tumahimik nalang si Baekhyun dahil naalala niya kung gaano nga ka gwapo si Chanyeol kanina. Sabi nga ni Jongdae, siya ay tall, handsome at ngayon, cute na nerdy na parang baby. Pasok na pasok sa criteria niya. Naalala niya iyong paborito niyang K-pop idol dito. Pero siyempre, ‘di niya ito sasabihin sa baliw niyang kaibigan na nag-tatampo na naman sa tabi niya.

“Ano? Sabi ko na eh. Gwapung-gwapo ka sa kanya ‘di ba, kasi ‘yung mga type mo ay tall, handsome at Chanyeol Park.” Tumawa si Jongdae nang malakas na nag-silingon ‘yung ibang estudyante. “Sorry,” nahihiyang sabi niya.

“Ano, napahiya ka tuloy,” sabi ni Baekhyun dito.

“Hmm, kahit na. ‘Di pa rin ako naniniwala na di mo siya gusto. Tsaka I bet type ka rin niya kasi nga ‘yung mga titig niya kanina besh, ibang klase.”

“Magtigil ka nga kasi imposible naman yan mangyari, okay? Sabi mo rin kaya halaman siya bakit nag-iiba na ihip ng hangin?”

“Bakit naman hindi? Kahit halaman ‘yun mahuhulog pa rin sa’yo. Ang cute mo kaya ngayon! Tsaka all the time syempre,” pahabol ni Jongdae nang makita ang masamang tingin ni Baekhyun. “Lalo na ngayon! Ang cute mo sa bago mong round eyeglasses, oversized shirt oh! Para kang baby. I bet gusto ka na niya i-baby ngayon.”

“Bakit sa tono mo parang daddy naman dating ni Chanyeol?”

“Hindi ba? Bulag ka ba? ‘Di mo ba nakita yung laro niya nung Sabado? Yung flexing niya ng kanyang hot arms.” Namaypay si Jongdae para to emphasize. “Naku talaga, kunin mo na siya kung ayaw mong maagawan.”

“Baliw. Kukuhanin agad, ‘di ko nga gusto eh. Tsaka ‘di naman siya daddy kasi kanina-” Tumigil siya, inisip na naman kung gaano kalakas yung vibes ni Chanyeol ng isang baby. “-parang cute puppy na dapat alagaan lang.”

“Kanina?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Wala, wala. Oo tama ka, daddy siya. Pero ‘di ko pa rin siya crush, okay.”

Nag-roll ng eyes si Jongdae at biglang may naisip. “Alam ko na! Follow mo siya sa Instagram at Twitter, tapos add mo sa Facebook kung wala ka talagang crush sa kanya!”

“Ayoko nga. Ano namang mapapatunayan niyan?”

“Ibig sabihin, ‘di mo siya crush at pag ‘di ka niya i-followback o i-accept man lang, eh ‘di tama ka na mali ako at ‘di ka rin niya type.”

Nag-titigan silang magkaibigan. Tinaas-baba ni Jongdae ang kanyang mga kilay at ngumiti nang makabuluhan kay Baekhyun. “Ano? Will you accept the challenge?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Kinakabahan siyang kinuha ang kanyang cellphone mula sa bag at nag-panggap na ‘di siya apektado kahit na sa loob-loob niya ay kinakabahan siya sa gagawin. Pero wala naman siyang crush kay Chanyeol kaya dapat wala siyang ikabahala, ‘di ba?

Sinearch niya si Chanyeol Park sa mga social media sites noong nakakonekta na sa internet at pinakita kay Jongdae na ginawa na niya ang challenge nito. “Oh. Challenge accepted.”

“Wow. Matapang na tayo ngayon, ah. Gusto ko yan,” ang sabi lang nito.

Matapos ang kaguluhan na iyon ay bumalik na sila sa pag-aaral. Unti-unti na ring nawala sa isip ni Baekhyun ang ginawa niya habang mas nagiging focused siya sa pinag-aaralan niya.

 

 

Noong gabing iyon habang nag lalaro ng PUBG sa kanyang cellphone ay biglang may nag pop up na notifications sa kanyang screen. Imbes na ‘di niya ito pansinin ay napatigil siya sa paglalaro. Napatulala na lamang siya at tinitigan ang mga notification na kanyang natanggap.

Bakit ‘to nangyayari? Bakit mas bumilis tuloy ang tibok ng puso niya dahil naalala niya na naman si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na tinanggap ang kanyang mga request at ngayon tuloy ay gusto niyang mag lumpasay.

Bakit ganito? Totoo kaya ang sinabi ni Jongdae at may crush talaga siya rito?

‘Di na siya nakabalik sa paglalaro at nakatitig lang sa notifications niya.

_Chanyeol Park accepted your friend request._

_Chanyeol Park followed you back on Twitter._

_Chanyeol Park followed you back on Instagram._

 

At noong akala niya ay iyon lang ang magiging problema niya, may natanggap pa siyang isa pang notification.

 

_Chanyeol Park sent you a direct message._

Pinindot niya ito at nakita ang mensahe ng basketball player sa kanya.

_Hi, Baekhyun. :)_

Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang gagawin niya.


	3. Ikatlong Kabanata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manalo, matalo may update pa rin hahaha UPFight sa Wed!!!

Ikatlong Kabanata.

 

_“Hi, Baekhyun. :)”_

 

Paulit-ulit na binasa ni Baekhyun ang mensaheng natanggap mula sa basketball player. Hindi sapat ang salitang ‘gulat’ upang ilarawan ang nararamdaman niya. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, nanlalamig ang kanyang mga kamay, at ‘di siya mapakali. Paano siya sasagot, o sasagot nga ba siya?

Nung nakita niya yung bubble ng convo na tumaas ulit, indikasyon na may sinusulat ulit si Chanyeol na mensahe ay napatili siya at binitawan ang cellphone. Buti na lang at mag-isa siya sa condo at wala siyang ma-iistorbo sa kanyang problema ngayon.

“Gago, bakit siya nag-message? Kasalanan to ni Jongdae eh,” bulong niya sa sarili. “Argh! Bwisit ka Jongdae kasalanan mo to lahat eh, papatayin talaga kita bukas.”

Kinuha niyang muli ang cellphone, humingang malalim at nag-reply.

 

_“Hello, Chanyeol! Bakit? :)”_

 

Wala na siyang ibang nakitang message, di na ata tinuloy ni Chanyeol i-send yung i-sesend niya pa dapat. Nahiya tuloy si Baekhyun. Dahil ba ‘yun sa tagal niya bago mag-reply? Nag pagulung-gulong siya sa higaan. Ten minutes rin bago siya nag-reply kay Chanyeol, nakakahiya sa taong una na nga nag-reach out. 

“Hay naku, Baekhyun kasalanan mo rin talaga eh!” Sabi niya sa sarili habang inuuntog ang ulo niya sa unan. Nag-ingay siya sa unan niya habang ginagalaw-galaw ang kanyang kamay at paa sa iba’t ibang direksiyon. Nagi-guilty siya dahil baka nagalit si Chanyeol sa ‘di niya pag-reply agad. Napa-angat siya ng ulo nang naisip niyang, “Teka pwede naman kasi kababasa ko pa lang ng message tsaka malay niya kung may ginagawa akong iba, diba?”

Tiningnan niya ulit ang phone at nakitang naka-on ang kanyang ‘seen’ feature sa DMs. “Tanga ka, Baekhyun,” ang tangi niyang nasabi bago nag-pop up ang sagot ni Chanyeol.

_“Wala naman, gusto ko lang magpasalamat sa support ninyo sa team last game. :D Hope to see you more!”_

Napangiti si Baekhyun kasi how cute naman of the captain na mag-message pa sa isang Journalism student na katulad niya na ginagawa lang ang required gawin. “Naku, Mr. King Maroon kung alam mo lang… ayoko talaga manood pero dahil nakita kita baka manood nalang ako willingly.” Pero siyempre sa sarili niya lang yun binulong.

Totoo naman kasi. Noong una ayaw niya talaga manood, wala siyang alam sa basketball at wala rin siyang alam sa team. Pero pagkatapos niya mapanood kung gaano katindi ‘yung puso ng players at gaano kasaya ang atmosphere ng UP community na nanonood, medyo nawala na rin ang katamaran niyang i-sakripisyo ang weekends niya.

Mas lalo na dahil secretly naman talaga ay nakuha ni Chanyeol ang kanyang interes. Ang galing mag-tres, galing maglaro, magaling na captain at gwapo rin naman siya. Sobrang gwapo sa totoo lang. Ang tangkad niya rin nung nagkita sila nang malapitan sa library. Parang perpektong tao na rin kasi ang cute niya na parang baby off-court.

Pero dahil honest siya, ito ang kanyang sinagot kay Chanyeol:

_“Oo naman, capt. Required kami manood eh hehe.”_

Nasend na niya nung bigla siyang mag-sisi. Ang sama ba ng dating?

_“Oh. Hehe. I hope nag enjoy ka nung game tho.”_

_“Yep, I did! Panalo kayo eh! Ang saya nun, ang galing niyo tsaka ang galing mo maglaro. Gusto ko na rin naman talaga manood ng next games. Na-convert na ata ako as a fan.”_

__

__

_“That’s good. I’m happy to hear that! It would be nice to see you on the stands cheering for us.”_

__

__

_“Sure. Good luck rin sa upcoming games! UP Fight! Hehe.”_

_“Thank you. That’s so cute. I wish I could hear that in real life.”_

Natigilan si Baekhyun at lumakas na naman kabog ng dibdib niya. Tama ba ang nababasa niya? Tinawag ba siyang cute ni Chanyeol? Nagpahabol si Chanyeol ng _”Good night. :)”_ kaya di na rin nag-reply pa si Baekhyun.

Pinindot niya anh icon nito at nag-scroll sa kanyang mga tweets at retweets. Funny naman pala si Chanyeol. Magaganda mga tweets at mukhang mabait sa fans. Marami siyang nakikitang quote retweets ni Chanyeol ng mga fans na humihingi ng isang shoutout lang sa kanya.

May na-click si Baekhyun na usapan at nabasa niya na pinag-uusapan nila si Chanyeol at kung gaano ito ka-halaman kasi di daw interesado magka-shota. Ang cute naman kasi si Chanyeol pa daw ang mahiyain at di alam mag-approach ng ibang tao, sa gwapo niya pa naman eh kaya niya makuha ang loob ng kahit sino.

Isinara na niya ang app at nag ayos na rin para matulog. Habang papunta na sa mundo ng mga panaginip ay bigla niyang naalala na si Chanyeol ang unang nag-approach sa kanya kanina sa direct message, ano kaya ang ipinapahiwatig noon?

 

 

“Bakit mukhang ‘di ka nakatulog?” Ang pagbating sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. Nakatulala lang si Baekhyun sa loob ng Sports Journalism classroom nila nang madatnan siya ni Jongdae na parang walang tulog dahil walang buhay.

“Dude, may sasabihin ako pero ‘wag ka mag-iingay ha?” Sabi ni Baekhyun na parang robot ang boses. Mas nagtaka ang kanyang best friend sa inasal niya. “Ano yan? May problema ka ba? Babagsak ka ba sa film kasi condolence?”

“Hoy! Baliw bawiin mo ‘yun. Nakakatakot kaya si sir baka ibagsak niya talaga ako bwisit ka!” Napasigaw si Baekhyun at pinagpapalo sa braso ang kaibigan na ngayon ay tumatawa na lang nang malakas sa kanya.

“Ayan at nabuhayan ka rin! Para kang multo kanina eh.”

“Sinong ‘di mabubuhayan sa sinabi mo na babagsak ako sa film eh pag yan nagkatotoo itatapon kita sa dagat.”

“Aray ko naman, Baekhyun. Palagi mo nalang pinagbabantaan ang buhay ko.” Ngumisi si Jongdae. “I like that, tell me more.”

“Gago ka talaga.”

Tumawa sila pareho nang malakas, buti nalang at sila pa lang ang nasa loob ng classroom dahil late ang mga kaklase nila, pati na rin ang kanilang professor.

“So ano nga ang sasabihin mo?” Pagpapaalala ni Jongdae.

“Ah!” Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kanyang cellphone at pinakita ang notifications na di niya pa tinatanggal para ipakita sa kaibigan.

“Oh my God! Totoo ba ‘to? Bruha ka, anong ginawa mo kay Chanyeol at in-accept niya lahat?”

“Ha? Gago eh ‘di wala. Nagulat nga rin ako. Sabi mo di siya nag-a-accept ng mga ganyan, bakit ganito ang nangyari? Ikaw ‘tong sinungaling eh.”

“Ikaw, gaga. Di niya nga in-accept yung akin hanggang ngayon eh. May ginawa ka ba kahapon bago ako dumating?”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun na parang may tinatago tapos binagsak ito. “Syempre, wala. Nagulat nga rin ako eh. Eto pa.” Kinuha niya ang cellphone mula kay Jongdae at binuksan ang kanyang direct messages. “Nag-send rin siya ng DM sakin kagabi.”

“Ano? What the hell, Baekhyun. Iba talaga kagandahan mo.” Ang sorpresang sabi ni Jongdae. Sino ba naman di masosorpresa na si Chanyeol pa mismo ang naunang mag padala ng direct message. Si Chanyeol na mahiyain at ‘di kayang makipag-usap agad sa ibang tao ay unang nag-reach out kay Baekhyun.

Tiningnan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun mula ulo hanggang paa, at pabalik. Dahil ba ‘yun sa pasok si Baekhyun sa type niya? Ang saya naman kung ganoon, nasaisip ni Jongdae.

“Ano?” Tanong ni Baekhyun dahil ‘di niya nagugustuhan ang ngiti ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Wala lang. Happy for you, Baek. Akalain mo ‘yun, mag-kakasyota ka bago sakin? In what universe, diba? Pero it’s happening and I’m a proud dad.” Nagpanggap pa si Jongdae na nagpapahid ng luha gamit ang mga kamay nito. Gusto siyang sakalin ni Baekhyun, sa totoo lang.

“‘Wag ka nga. Tsaka ‘di naman na magtatagpo ang mga landas namin kaya imposible yang mangyari. At as if namang gusto ko siya at gusto niya ako, kaya single talaga itong taong ‘to forever.”

“Yie. Pakipot ka pa eh, bakit ‘di ka ba kinilig?”

“Hindi no.”

“Sabi mo yan ha. Pag nagkatotoo talaga ang mga sinabi ko...”

“Ano?”

“Wala. Basta happy ako for you.”

Umirap na lang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at nag-focus na dahil nakarating na ang kanilang professor. Unti-unti na ring nagdatingan ang mga kaklase nila.

“Hi guys!” Bati ni Sehun nang nakangiti bago umupo sa tabi nila. Naging masaya naman ang talakayan sa klase hanggang sa nagbunutan na sila ng kanilang magiging assignment para sa interview. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit sa apat na taon niya sa kolehiyo at sa kursong ito ay ngayon pa siya kinabahan.

Lahat sila ay nagpuntahan na sa harap para bumunot ng matigilan siya pagkabasa ng nakuhang papel. Nakasulat sa penmanship ng kanyang guro ang pangalang Chanyeol Park. Siya ang kanyang assignment at ‘di niya alam bakit mas lalo siyang kinabahan dahil doon.

Pagkatapos ng klase ay nakatulala pa rin siya nang tanungin siya ni Jongdae kung sino ang nabunot niya. Masaya ito kasi si Minseok ang kanyang nabunot. Siya, swerte... si Baekhyun, ewan. Binigay na lamang niya ang papel at napatawa sa tili ni Jongdae nang malakas. “Iba talaga pag tadhana na trumatrabaho eh ano Baekhyun, my loves.”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at kahit si Sehun ay nagtaka na rin. “Bakit? Sino nabunot mo Baekhyun?”

Pinakita ni Jongdae kay Sehun ang papel at napatawa nang malakas. “Mabait naman si Chanyeol ah. Nakwento ni Jongin na nagkita nga raw kayo sa library noong isang araw.”

“Oo, mabait naman siya,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa maliit na boses.

Inakbayan siya ni Sejun na mas matangkad din sa kanya. “Okay lang yan. ‘Wag ka kabahan. Tulungan kitang sabihan siya na gusto mo ng interview.”

“‘Wag na, kaya naman siyang i-DM ni Baekhyun. ‘Di ba B?” Tukso ni Jongdae.

“I-DM? Sa Twitter? Ang alam ko following lang niya nakakasend noon ah.”

“Oo nga. Pero finollow back si Baekhyun eh, tapos inunahan pa ng DM ni King Maroon. Iba talaga ang ganda.”

Napatigil si Sehun doon. “Siya nauna mag-DM sa’yo? Is this real?” Unti-unti na ring lumalaki ngiti ni Sehun. “This is interesting.”

“Bakit?” Natatakot na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Nothing, nothing. Don’t mind me. Tara, in person nalang natin sila tanungin. Alam ko nag prapractice sila ngayon sa *CHK eh.”

“‘Wag na, nakakahiya naman ‘yun.”

“‘Di yan. Tsaka siya nauna mag-DM sa’yo. Kailangan niya panagutan ‘yun.”

“Ha?”

Tumawa nalang si Jongdae at Sehun na mukhang meron ng bagong pagkakaintindihan sa pagitan nila. “Tama nga si Jongdae, iba talaga pag tadhana na ang trumatrabaho.”

“Ewan ko sa inyo.” Ito na lamang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun.

 

 

Pagdating nila sa gym ay saktong katatapos pa lang din sa practice ng basketball team. Agad na lumapit si Jongin kay Sehun at automatic namang pinunasan ni Sehun ang pawis nito. “Hi babe, how was class?”

“Oks lang. Ikaw, how was practice?”

“Awesome. Pretty excited for the game this weekend.”

“Yeah, well. Good luck. You better win then.”

“Of course, babe. Come on.” Napatigil si Jongin nang makita si Jongdae at Baekhyun na kasama ni Sehun. “Uy, nandito rin pala kayo. Hi! Sensya na, too excited to see my babe after a few hours of practice.”

“Chill lang,” sabi nilang dalawa.

“Why are you here pala?”

“They need to ask Minseok and Chanyeol for some class favor,” sabi ni Sehun na nakangiting makabuluhan kay Baekhyun.

“Ganon ba? Wait, let me call them then.”

Maya-maya pa ay dumating na rin ang dalawang players na pakay nila. Si Minseok at Jongdae ay pumunta sa gilid para mag-usap. Ramdam na ramdam mo ang kilig na nag uumapaw kay Jongdae. Umalis na rin ang mag-jowa na si Sehun at Jongin. Kaya natira nalang ay si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Nakatayo silang dalawa na walang kumikibo at parehong nahihiya. “May kailangan ka raw, Baekhyun?”

“Ah, oo, kasi kailangan kitang interviewhin para sa class. Isa kasi sa requirements eh.”

“Para sa sports class ba ‘to?”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at tumango. “Oo. Okay lang ba sa’yo?”

Nagtaka si Baekhyun kung bakit parang natulala lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Chanyeol?”

Kumurap ito at ngumiti na rin. “Sure, okay lang. When do you want to do it?”

“Actually medyo kailangan kong i-follow yung buong season mo, okay lang ba yun? Di naman kita iistorbohin. Promise!” Tinaas pa ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya para mangako.

Natawa si Chanyeol at ‘di napigilang guluhin buhok ni Baekhyun. “Oo naman. Ang cute mo naman, anong year ka na ba?”

“Hala, mas matanda kaya ako sa’yo, bakit mo ko trinatrato na bata?” Sabi niya habang inaayos ang ginulong buhok.

Lumaki mga mata ni Chanyeol. “Mas matanda ka sakin?” Gulat na tanong niya.

“Oo, third year na ako. Second year ka pa lang.”

“Weh, I don’t believe you.”

“Oo nga kasi. Kaya respetuhin mo ‘ko dapat,” pabirong sabi niya.

“So ano ‘yun? Tatawagin kitang kuya? Haha. Kuya Baekhyun?” Nakangisi si Chanyeol habang unti-unting mas sumisimangot si Baekhyun. “Manahimik ka nga, Chanyeol Park.”

“Ayoko nga, kuya. Kuya Baekhyun, yie. Cute naman ng kuya Baekhyun.”

“‘Wag mo nga ako tawagin na kuya sabi eh, ayoko, di naman ako ganon katanda sa’yo.”

“Oo nga. Mas mukha ka pa ngang baby, so yun nalang itatawag ko sa’yo. Baby Baekhyun.”

Namula si Baekhyun at biglang tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo. “Bahala ka na nga diyan. Good luck nalang sa game niyo. Bye.”

“Uy, teka teka, ‘di ka manonood? Alam ko required kayo sa lahat ng games ‘di ba?”

“‘Di ah. Tsaka, oo, hindi. Ayokong makita pag fleflex mo, nakakairita.”

“Talaga ha, ‘di yan ang sabi ni Jongdae sakin eh.”

“Ah!” Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang tainga at patakbong lumabas ng gym. Bwisit na Chanyeol. Bwisit na Jongdae. Higit sa lahat, bwisit na kapalaran naman. Bakit si Chanyeol Park pa ang nabunot niyang pangalan para sa assignment nila?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *College of Human Kinetics, where the UP gym is located


	4. Ikaapat na kabanata

Ikaapat na Kabanata

 

Pagkauwi ni Baekhyun ay nagsimula na siya sa kanyang research tungkol kay Chanyeol Park. And ‘research’ na ito ay nangangahulogan na dapat siyang manood ng dating videos ng player at dating interviews. Hindi ito stalking, just research, paulit-ulit na sabi niya sa sarili. Ngunit ‘di rin naman mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapangiti habang nanonood ng mga dating interview videos ni Chanyeol.

Isa lang ang rason kung bakit: ang cute at awkward ni Chanyeol. Para siyang batang ‘di alam ang isasagot pero meron rin namang substance ang mga sinasagot niya. Ang laki ng responsibilidad na napunta sa kanya kahit na third year niya palang sa UP. Ginawa siya agad na captain dahil sa galing niya sa laro at sa leadership skills nito.

Napapangiti rin si Baekhyun sa bawat tawa, old dad jokes, at sa lahat ng beses na halata ang hiya ni Chanyeol sa mga papuring natatanggap. Hindi lang official videos ang pinanood nito. Meron ding mga facebook live videos na nahanap niya na kasama si Chanyeol mula sa account ni Jongin.

Natawa si Baekhyun kasi palagi nilang tinutukso si Chanyeol sa pagiging torpe nito at halaman. Tumatawa lang si Chanyeol at nagtatago sa camera. Mas lalong nagiging malapit sa puso ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Tama rin naman kasi si Jongdae, mga tipo niya ‘yung matatangkad, gwapo, mabait, down to earth at syempre, ‘yung makakasundo niya. Hindi man niya kayang aminin dati, pero pasok na pasok naman talaga si Chanyeol sa listahan. Ang galing at gwapo pa nito sa court.

Pinatay na ni Baekhyun ang telepono at natulog. Sa isip niya ay patuloy na nag pli-play ang mga eksenang napanood niya kanina. Excited na tuloy siya manood ng game ngayong Sabado… excited na makita ulit si Chanyeol sa kanyang captain element.

Good night, King Maroon, ang kanyang ibinulong sa hangin bago tuluyang akapin ng mga panaginip, panaginip na napupuno ng imahe ng isang matangkad at matipunong player.

 

 

Maagang nakarating na naman si Baekhyun sa Araneta para sa laro, ngunit kasama na niya si Jongdae ngayon. Sa sobrang aga nila ay naabutan pa nila ang mga players ng UP na kararating lang din sa venue. Nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakayuko at nakahawak sa cross na malapit sa media room na tila ba nagdarasal. Napatigil siya at ‘di namalayang pinagmamasdan niya na pala ito nang may ngiti sa mga labi.

Hindi rin naman namalayan ni Jongdae dahil ito ay tinawag ni Minseok at kinausap. Sasaya na dapat si Baekhyun kasi ‘di siya matutukso ng kaibigan nang umangat and ulo ni Chanyeol at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Parang huminto ang ikot ng mundo, at nawala ang lahat ng ingay sa kanilang paligid. Pwera na lamang sa biglaang malakas na tibok ng kaniyang dibdib na mas lalong lumakas ng ngumiti si Chanyeol at kumaway sa kanya.

Mabibingi si Baekhyun sa lakas ng tibok ng kanyang puso, gusto niyang maglupasay sa sahig at kuhanin na lang ng lupa. Ganito na nga ba ang pakiramdam ng isang taong nahuhulog? Nahuhulog sa kawalan na ‘di naman tiyak kung may sasalo.

Nagawa rin naman niyang kumaway kay Chanyeol kahit na nanlalamig ang kanyang mga kamay. Para siyang biglang naging yelo at istatwa. Sa kaba o saya? ‘Di rin alam ni Baekhyun ang kasagutan sa mga sarili niyang tanong.

“Tara na Baek.” Tanapik siya ni Jongdae na muling nagpabalik sa kanya sa realidad. “Okay ka lang?”

Tulalang napatango si Baekhyun. Hindi niya namalayan na wala na pala ang mga players dahil pumasok na sila sa dugout. “Sure ka bang okay ka lang?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongdae. Napatawa nalang si Baekhyun. “Oo nga,” sagot niya sa kaibigan kahit na hindi niya mawari kung talaga bang okay pa siya. Kung okay pa ang puso niya.

 

 

Intense na naman ang naging laro laban ang koponan ng FEU, napapatayo si Baekhyun kasama ang lahat ng nasa UP side sa tuwing nakakapuntos ang team nila. Ang mga mata niya ay ‘di mawala sa panonood kay Chanyeol. Walang minuto na hindi sa player na iyon nakatuon ang kanyang pansin at atensiyon.

Masaya ang laro, nag fleflex pa rin si Chanyeol at ang ibang players kapag nalalamangan nila ang kalaban. Kada flex ay siya rin namang pagsigaw at tilian ng mga fans nila. Natatawa nalang si Baekhyun kasi halata ang pagbabago sa ugali ni Chanyeol tuwing nasa court ito.

Iba ang Chanyeol na King Maroon, at iba ang soft Chanyeol na nasa labas ng court. Imbes na mainis siya ay mas lalo lang na nahahulog ang kanyang loob dito. Kasi kahit naman may tinwatawag na swag si Chanyeol kada flex niya ay halata pa rin ang pagka-baby nito kaya’t ‘di niya maiwasang matawa.

Nagpatuloy ang laro kung paano ito nagsimula. Pero mas lalong nagiging pisikal ang laro noong papalapit na matapos ang oras. Dahil ito sa dikitan na naman ang laman, nang matatapos na ito ay nakapag shoot si Chanyeol ng buzzer beater three points na segundo nalang ang natitira. Ngunit di naiwasan na matulak siya at ma-foul. Pumasok ang bola sa ring at tumunog ang buzzer pero di pa rin tumatayo si Chanyeol.

Napatakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa may railing na malapit sa basketball ring kung saan nakahiga si Chanyeol sa sakit. "Chanyeol!" Hindi niya napigilang tawagin ito. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, ngumiti ng maliit para sa kanya kahit na namimilipit sa sakit at tsaka ito natabunan ng teammates at staff na nagsimulang umasikaso rito.

Hindi na nakapag pa interview si Chanyeol dahil idineretso siya sa hospital for immediate check-up. Halata naman ang pagaalala ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil palagi siya natutulala at nagchecheck ng kanyang cellphone. Nagsend na siya ng DM dito para itanong kung kumusta na ba siya pero hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ring sagot.

"Ayos lang yan si Chanyeol, Baek. Wag ka masyado kabahan." Napalingon si Baekhyun kay Jongdae na yinakap siya. Ngumiti ito sa kanya at nabasa ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga mata na naiintindihan siya nito.

Ito ang dahilan kung bakit swerte si Baekhyun na naging kaibigan niya si Jongdae, kasi alam niya at naiintindihan si Baekhyun… na hindi niya pa gusto magsalita at hindi niya pa kayang umamin, na kahit na papunta naman na siya roon.

 

Nagi-scroll si Baekhyun sa kanyang Twitter timeline nang makatanggap siya ng reply mula kay Chanyeol. Nakahinga siya nang maluwag at sumaya nang mabasa ang mensahe. Matapos mag reply ay natulog na rin si Baekhyun - bilang ‘yun lamang ang nakakapagpabagabag sa kanyang kalooban.

_"I'm fine, Baekhyun. Thank you for asking. :)_

_"I'm glad, Chanyeol. Get well, ha."_

_"Oo naman. See you tomorrow?"_

_"Tuloy pa rin ba tayo bukas?"_

_"Of course. Can't wait to see you. Good night, baby Baek. :)"_

_"Pagbibigyan kita ngayon sa baby, haha. Good night din."_

 

 

Kinabukasan ay nagpunta si Baekhyun sa CHK para makipagtagpo kay Chanyeol. Gagawin na niya ang interview portion ng kanyang assignment dahil matatapos na rin naman ang season. Hinhintay siya ni Chanyeol sa isa sa mga bench sa tapat ng gym at naglalaro ng mobile games.

Lumapit siya rito at tinapik ito sa balikat nang mahina. Lumingon si Chanyeol at tinanggal ang kanyang mga earphones. "Hey, Baek," nakangiti nitong bati. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa bandage sa may ankle ni Chanyeol. "Ah, okay lang ‘yan. Sprain lang, pwede na ako ulit maglaro sa next game."

"Mabuti naman kung ganon." Ngumiti si Baekhyun at umupo sa harap ni Chanyeol.

"So, ano simula na tayo?" Tanong ng Journalism student. Bibong tumango naman si Chanyeol dito.

 

Napuno ng tawanan ang kanilang pag kwe-kwentuhan. Parang hindi ito ginagawa ni Baekhyun para sa kanyang assignment dahil nag-e-enjoy siya makinig sa mga kwento ni Chanyeol, umawa sa mga jokes nito na minsan nakakatawa, minsan naman hindi, at ang pagkakataon na makilala pang mas mabuti si Chanyeol.

“Ito ba talaga ang gusto mo simula pa pagka-bata? Ang maglaro ng basketball?”

“Hmm. Actually, hindi naman. I just really love basketball and am very thankful my height matched my ambitions to play it. At first, ‘di naman ako made for this, but I worked hard for it because I really loved the sport, you know. I trained, did summer clinics, dropped the baby fats to make me more fit for the intense plays, and here we are now.”

“How about the future, Chanyeol? Do you want to play for the PBA?”

Napakibit ng balikat si Chanyeol sa tanong. “Pwede, pwede rin namang hindi. There are a lot of avenues for athletes like me naman. I also really want to become a doctor in the future, that’s why I’m taking up Sports Science, I heard it’s a pre-med course as well. Maybe help fellow athletes in the future whenever they encounter pain and injuries from playing, stuff like that.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa ‘di niya inaasahang sagot. “There is more to Chanyeol Park pa pala that we never know.”

Nagniningning ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa saya. “I’m glad you said that.” Nahihiya siya, at lalong mas nanlalambot ang puso ni Baekhyun para sa atleta. “Sinagot ko mga tanong mo, ako naman magtatanong sa’yo.”

Natawa si Baekhyun at pinagbigyan nalang din si Chanyeol, kahit wala naman yun dapat. Siguro nga nasa yugto na sila kung saan gusto nilang mas makilala ang bawat isa. Mas higit pa sa mga pinapakita nila sa kanilang mga kaibigan at pamilya, kung sino nga ba sila sa loob.

“Sige nga, ano naman gusto mo malaman tungkol sa’kin? I’m a boring person,” sabi nalang niya habang hinay-hinay na nililigpit ang mga gamit na recorder at notebook. Natigilan siya nang biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol and kanyang kamay.

“You’re not a boring person, Baekhyun. In fact, you intrigue me. Your cuteness intrigues me.” Naglapat ang kanilang mga tingin at napatango nalang si Baekhyun sa tinatanong ng mga mata ni Chanyeol. Kung pwede raw ba hawakan ang kanyang kamay. Parang experiment na inusisa ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun na unti-unting nanlalamig dahil sa bilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso. ‘Di makagalaw, makahinga, makapag isip si Baekhyun.

“Kahit mga kamay mo, nakakapag-intrigue sa akin. They’re beautiful, parang ikaw rin. I know there’s a beautiful person waiting to make itself known inside,” ang matamis na sabi ni Chanyeol. Napangiti si Baekhyun kahit na nahihiya at alam niyang pulang pula na ang kanyang mga pisngi sa pagkakataong iyon. “Allow me to get to know you better, Baekhyun.”

“Akala ko sabi nila torpe ka? Bakit ang galing mo naman magpatibok ng puso?” Sagot niya. “Totoo ba ‘yung mga sinabi ng mga kaibigan mo?”

Lumaki pa lalo ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. “So you watched those videos then? Oo, torpe talaga ako pero ‘di ko mapigilan ang sarili ko. There’s something about you, Baekhyun. And I don’t want to miss my chance, if ever I have one. Do I, Baekhyun? Will you let me discover the intricacies and secrets that make up the Baekhyun Byun sitting in front of me now?”

Napahingang malalim si Baekhyun, wari’y gustong kalmahin ang kanyang nagwawalang puso. Palaging takot si Baekhyun na mahulog sa isang taong ‘di naman sigurado kung maalalagaan nito ang kanyang puso. Takot siyang umasa sa wala, takot siyang masaktan pero bakit ganun? Sa lahat-lahat ng tinanggihan ni Baekhyun, merong puwersang nagsasabi sa kanya na tanggapin ang inaalok ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Okay, Chanyeol. Allow me to know you better, too.”

At baka nga nasa mga mata ni Chanyeol ang sagot. Sa mga mata nitong halata ang mga emosyon na nararamdaman. Sa matang alam ni Baekhyun ay taos-puso sa kanyang intensyon.

“Salamat, Baekhyun,” bulong nito, sabay halik sa likod ng kamay ni Baekhyun. Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun.

Baka ito ang feeling ng nahulog sa isang kawalan pero merong mga kamay na sumalo at nagkarga. Merong isang Chanyeol Park na sumalo.

 

Simula noon ay palagi na silang magkausap sa text, tawag o social media man. Hindi man sila makalabas dahil sa busy schedules na meron sila, minsan naman kung kaya ay nagkikita sila sa loob ng pamantasan. Kumakain sa mga kiosks, naghaharutan at nagtatawanan.

Nagkwekwentuhan sa gabi, ibinabahagi kung ano man ang nagawa nila sa araw na iyon. Nagpapasalamat na nariyan sila para makinig. Para makinig sa mga reklamo ni Baekhyun sa mga propesor niyang di makatarungan ang hinihinging requirements. Para makinig sa mga self-doubt ni Chanyeol kung kaya niya ba dalhin ulit ang team sa finals.

Masaya pala kapag merong nakikinig sa’yo at meron kang kausap tuwing kailangan mo sila. May isang willing at nariyan para sa’yo sa lahat ng oras.

“Bakit kahit matutulog nalang ang cute mo pa rin?” Komento ni Chanyeol matapos ang mahaba nilang kwentuhan tungkol sa araw nila. Tumatahimik na, ibig sabihin papalapit na ang kanilang pag sabi ng good night sa isa’t isa. Siya ay na nasa kabilang linya at ramdam ni Baekhyun na inaantok na rin ang player. Napagdesisyunan nilang mag face chat sa gabing iyon at pareho silang nakahiga na sa kama at matutulog na.

“‘Sus, patulog na nga lang mambobola pa eh. Tigilan mo ko, Park,” nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun bilang sagot.

Nagtawanan sila, at nagmasid lang sa isa’t isa. “Tapos ko na pala ‘yung article ko, Chanyeol. Do you want to read it and give it some feedback?”

“Feedback? Hmmm. Wala ka ng kailangan pang gawin baby Baek, kasi cuteness level mo palang ngayon aatakihin na ako eh, paano pa kaya if mag improve pa, di ba?”

“Baliw!” Napatawa si Baekhyun ng malakas. “‘Yung sa article ko, hindi sa akin.”

“Sige, I’ll give you feedback over coffee?” Umaasang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Sure, Chanyeol. Good night.”

“Good night, baby.”

Pinatay agad ni Chanyeol para di magawang makapag reklamo si Baekhyun. Pero napangiti na rin naman siya, unti-unting nasasanay sa panunuksong tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Magaan at masaya ang loob ni Baekhyun nang pinikit ang kanyang mga mata. Excited na siya para bukas at para makita muli ang basketball player.


	5. Ikalimang Kabanata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, kay sarap nga naman umibig ‘di ba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maraming salamat sa pagbabasa dito! unang chaptered tagalog fic ko to haha di ko alam bakit naging chaptered pero.... andito na siya lol
> 
> nawala feelz ko nung natapos yung season haha pero syempre tatapusin ko hak sana magustohan niyo!

Ikalimang Kabanata

 

 

Kinabukasan ay nagkita sila ni Chanyeol sa isang mall malapit sa unibersidad. Hindi matago ang gulat nila sa isa’t isa kung ang maligayang ngiti ni Chanyeol ay isang indikasyon. “Hi, Baekhyun.” Pagbati nito, sabay puri sa suot at itsura ni Baekhyun sa araw na iyon. “Ang cute mo naman sa suot mo.”

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun at di siya makapagsalita nang ilang segundo. “Salamat, Chanyeol. Ikaw rin, ang gwapo mo.”

Nagkahiyaan silang dalawa nang ilang segundo, hanggang sa yayain na siya ni Chanyeol sa isang coffee shop. Sabay silang umorder at nang magbabayad na si Baekhyun ay inunahan siya ni Chanyeol.

“I got this, Baek. Ako naman nag ask out sa’yo,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa nagtatanong na tingin ni Baekhyun. Napangiti nalang ang Journ student at tsaka nauna na sa pag-upo. Kinuha niya ang laptop at binuksan ito upang mapakita kay Chanyeol ang kanyang nasulat na.

Umupo si Chanyeol katabi niya at nilapag ang kapeng inorder kasama ang isang plato ng pagkain. “Ohhh, ano yan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, mukha siyang excited at nang ningning ang kanyang mga mata kasi mahilig talaga siya sa pagkain, lalo na sa mga matatamis. Napatawa si Chanyeol at ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun, ‘di mapigilan ang sarili dahil sa gigil sa kanya. “Lemon square cakes,” sagot niya rito, nakangiti ng maluwag.

“Huh? Lemon square? Yung Monde?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. Para siyang nawawalang bata at gustong matunaw ni Chanyeol kasi di niya makakayanan ang ganitong kacute-an. Ganito pala ang pakiramdam pag kasama si Baekhyun. Sana araw-araw ay ganito.

“Hindi. Ano ‘yun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Natawa si Baekhyun dahil halatang nagtataka si Chanyeol kung ano ang lemon square cheesecake ng Monde na sinabi niya. “Haha. Hayaan mo bilhan kita tapos patikim ko sa’yo.”

“O-okay. Basta galing sa’yo, I bet I’ll like it Baek!” Malapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, parang batang excited sa pasalubong ng magulang habang naghihintay sa kanilang pag-uwi. Napangiti si Baekhyun, puso’y lubos na nagwawala sa loob ng dibdib. “Sana magustohan mo ‘yun, Chanyeol. Kahit na pang plebeians lang yun.” Biro nito.

Napanguso si Chanyeol, at higit na pinigilan ni Baekhyun ang kagustohang halikan ang mga labing iyon. Ang hindi niya napigilan ay ang kamay sa pag-abot at pagpisil sa mga pisngi ng basketball player. “Bakit ang cute mo off court, ha?”

Napatawa si Chanyeol, namumula at may bahid ng pagkagulat. Gulat na kumakain sa pagkatao ni Baekhyun ngayon. Di niya inasahan na masasambit niya ito, ngayong iniisip niya lamang ang mga salitang iyon. Trinaydor siya ng kanyang sarili at wala na siyang magagawa kasi lubos na sumaya na ang basketball player sa mga salita niyang iyon.

Nais sanang bawiin ni Baekhyun ngunit naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol.

“Para sa’yo lang ako cute, Baekhyun. Wala nang iba. Tanong mo pa kina kuya Minseok,” sabi nito, sabay sinubuan ng isang buo piraso ng lemon square si Baekhyun para di mapilitang magsalita ang nag bla-blush na writer.

Nag blush si Baekhyun at napatingin sa baba. Wala rin siyang masabi dun kaya nginuya na lamang ang pagkaing sinubo sa kanya.

Binaling niya nalang ang atensiyon nilang dalawa sa kanyang nasulat na article.

Masaya silang nagkwentuhan at nagpalitan ng mga ideas sa kung papano pa mapapaganda ang article na isusumite ni Baekhyun matapos makumpleto ang mga kailangan niyang impormasyon. Para silang cute at sweet na mag jowa sa paningin ng ibang nasa coffee shop.

Meron ding ibang mga fans na nakakilala kay Chanyeol at palihim na kinuhanan sila ng litrato. Pagkauwi ng dalawa at pag check sa twitter ni Chanyeol, napakarami na yung mentions at tanong tungkol sa kanilang dalawa. Namumulang mga pisngi at mga ngiting hindi mawari ang nasa kanilang mga mukha sa kanilang pag tulog.

 

 

Hindi pinapansin nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun yung mga hiyaw at panunukso ng ibang ka-team ni Chanyeol. Nasa gilid lamang sila ng gym at nag-uusap, hindi pinapansin ang mga nag-iinit nilang mga pisngi at namumulang tenga sa mga hiyaw ng ibang tao sa kanila. Ginagawa nila ang lahat upang hindi pansinin ang mga panunukso ng mga ito.

Humihingal pa at tumutulo ang pawis nang lapitan si Baekhyun ni Chanyeol. Nakangiti ang basketball player habang inaabutan siya ni Baekhyun ng malamig na water bottle. “Salamat,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Tumango si Baekhyun ngunit hindi maiwasan na abutin at punasan ang pawis na tumutulo sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Natigilan silang dalawa nang ginawa na ito ni Baekhyun ngunit huli na para mag back out kaya tinuloy niya nalang.

“Sweet niyo naman! You’re like us, ha, Baek. Tell us, are you dating na rin ba?” Higit na namula si Baekhyun sa sigaw na ito ni Jongin. At sakto nga, paglingon nilang dalawa sa mag syota ay yoon din ang ginagawa ni Sehun para dito. Makabuluhan rin ang ngiting binigay ni Sehun sa kanya. Natatakot na si Baekhyun sa kung ano man ang sasabihin ng kaibigan niyang si Jongdae sa oras na malaman niya ito.

“No, dude. Lemon and I are just friends,” sigaw ni Chanyeol, sabay kibit-balikat. Ngunit yung ngiti ni Chanyeol ay napakalapad, pati mga mata ay nakangiti sa ideya na binigay ni Jongin. Halatang kilig dahil napagkamalan silang higit pa sa magkaibigan.

“Lemon ha?” Pagtutukso ng iba pang mga kagrupo. Kahit anf coaches nila ay nakangiti at aliw sa nangyayari. Talagang magugulat sila kung ang torpe nilang team captain ay biglang meron na rin palang syota tulad ng ibang teammates nito.

“Just a nickname for him.”

Simula nung lemon square incident, biglang naisipan ni Chanyeol na tawaging lemon si Baekhyun. Kasi naman, para siyang lemon. Refreshing. Masaya siya tuwing nakakausap ito pagkatapos ng isang mabusising praktis, at talagang nakaka-refresh para sa kanya. Nawawala ang pagod at nabubuhayan siya. Sumasaya, ika nga.

Pinayagan naman siya ni Baekhyun dahil wala na siyang nagawa upang pigilan ang kaibigan. Tinawag niya nalang itong ‘square’ bilang ganti. Square dahil ito ang kadikit ng lemon sa salitang lemon square. Wala mang meaning ang square pag mag isa lang ito, pag pinagsama naman ito at lemon ay isang masarap sa dessert ang nabubuo. Ano kaya kung siya at si Chanyeol ay ipagsama, ‘di ba?

At dahil nga nabanggit ang salitang lemon square ay naalala ni Baekhyun ang dalang snack para sa kaibigan. “Nga pala Chanyeol, eto oh. Ito yung lemon square na sinasabi ko sa’yo, hindi ‘yung mamahalin mong lemon square.”

Ngumuso si Chanyeol at natawa nalang si Baekhyun. “It was delicious naman ‘di ba? My lemon square?”

Tumango si Baekhyun habang natatawa kay Chanyeol. Bakit ganoon? Bakit ang cute niya pa rin tingnan kahit na naka-sleeveless ito at basang basa ng pawis ang kanyang mga brasong halatang pinaghirapan niya sa gym. Gusto pa rin siyang akapin ni Baekhyun at pisilin sa gitna ng maliit niyang mga kamay.

Pero tulad ng ilang beses na nagkasama sila ni Chanyeol ay naunahan na naman siya nito. Biglaan na lang naramdaman ni Baekhyun yung mga basang kamay ni Chanyeol na naka-akap sa kanya. Lumakas ang hiyawan ng mga tao sa gym pero walang pakialam ang dalawa sa mga panunukso nila.

“Thanks, lemon. This one’s really good,” sabi ni Chanyeol nang bumitiw na ito sa pagkakayakap kay Baekhyun, ngunit nakahawak pa rin sa mga braso ni Baekhyun. Tanging pagtango na lamang ang nagawa ni Baekhyun. HIndi niya alam ang sasabihin sa panahong iyon.

“Oops, sorry about that. Nakalimutan ko ‘di pa pala ako nagsha-shower after practice,” nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Here’s my towel. Let me wipe you, I’m really sorry.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun. Isang bagay na palagi niyang ginagawa pag kasama niya si Chanyeol. “Ako na. Buti pa mag-shower ka na kaya.”

Natigil si Chanyeol sa pagpupunas sa mga braso ni Baekhyun, at binigay ang kanyang mga towel sa nag-aabang nitong mga kamay. “You got a point. Wait for me, ha? Hatid na kita after my shower.”

“Sige, dito lang ako,” nakangiting sagot niya rito. Naramdaman niya ang mga titig sa kanya ng ibang mga players pero di niya na lang ito pinansin. Masyadong malaki na iniisip niya sa mabilis na tibok ng puso niya. Tsaka na niya proproblemahin ang mga tuksong nakukuha nila.

 

 

“Hey, Baek?”

“Hmm.”

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa labas ng building kung saan ang condo ni Baekhyun. Pinagbuksan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng pinto at ngayo’y nakatayo sila sa labas ng kotse nito, nagkakahiyaan.

“Will you be there? Tomorrow?”

Nagkatinginan sila, parehong ayaw ibalin ang mga tingin sa iba.

“Oo naman. I’ll be there to support you and the team, square. It’s a big game and I’m gonna be there with the biggest banner if I have to.”

“Kahit wala ka nang dalang banner, Baekhyun. Your presence is enough inspiration for me.”  
Sumeseryoso ang usapan kaya naisipan ni Baekhyun na magbiro nalang muna. “Ang cheesy mo naman, Chanyeol. Oo na nga, nandoon nga ako bukas. Promise.”

“I’m serious, Baek. Tsaka...” Biglang may kinuha ito sa likod ng kanyang kotse at inabot kay Baekhyun. “Heto.”

“Ano ‘to?” Nakakunot-noong tanong niya. Chineck niya ang inabot ni Chanyeol, at mukha itong varsity jacket ng Maroons team. “C-Chanyeol?”

“Umm, Baekhyun,” seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol. Napatigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun, ang tibok lamang ng kanyang puso ang kanyang naririnig. Wari’y tumahimik ang kanilang paligid at silang dalawa lamang ang nag-eexist sa buong mundo.

“B-Bakit?”

“I-I don’t really know how to do this, sabi nga nila torpe at halaman ako ‘di ba?” Sabay tawa ni Chanyeol. Tawang puno ng kaba. Boses ay nanginginig pero kitang kita ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga mata kung gaano ka seryoso ito. “Pero these past months have been an amazing experience. Hindi lang dahil nakarating tayo sa championship, pero dahil rin I got to meet you through this game. I’m happy… beyond happy.”

“Masaya rin ako Chanyeol. Masaya akong nakilala ka.” Ngumiti siya rito, sabay akap sa jacket na nasa kamay. Kinakabahan rin siya. Alam niyang magbabago ang buhay nilang dalawa sa susunod na mga salita ni Chanyeol.

Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol bago tiningnan nang diretso sa mata si Baekhyun. “Tomorrow is the last game and I’m scared the moments we’ve had because of your homework would end.”

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita dahil sa pag-iling ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sinabi. Ang saya niya. Napakasaya.

“After that game tomorrow, I-I want to ask you out.” Isa na namang buntong-hininga. “Out on a date. And maybe be with me? As my boyfriend? I like you,” pabulong na tanong ni Chanyeol.

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at di niya malaman kung ano ang sasabihin. “C-Chanyeol… I-...”

“Hindi ko kailangan ang sagot mo ngayon, Baekhyun. Yung jacket ko… bukas, pag oo ang sagot mo… sana suotin mo siya.”

“H-Ha?”

“Pag oo yung sagot mo sa tanong ko, Baekhyun, suotin mo siya sa game bukas. Para alam ko na kahit anong mangyari bukas… may sagot na rin ako galing sa’yo. Is that okay?”

Napalunok si Baekhyun at tumango na lamang. Ang ganda ng ngiting binigay ni Chanyeol, kasing ganda ng mga bituin ngayong gabing ito.

“Umm.. pwede bang humingi ng goodluck kiss?” Tanong nito sa kanya. Tumango ulit si Baekhyun, hindi alam ang gagawin. Pero masaya siya. Hindi niya lang masabi kung ano ang nararamdaman niya sa moment na iyon.

Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa baywang at hinila palapit sa kanya. “Salamat, Baekhyun,” sabi nito bago lumapit kay Baekhyun. Napapikit nalang si Baekhyun, nag-aabang. Hindi niya nakitang ngumiti ng isa pang beses si Chanyeol bago inilapat ang kanyang mga labi sa kanyang pisngi. Napasinghap si Baekhyun.

Bago pa siya makabalik sa mundong ibabaw ay naka-alis na si Chanyeol. Ang tanging ebidensiya na hindi panaginip ang lahat ay ang varsity jacket ni Chanyeol na nasa mga kamay niya pa rin. Ang binulong na “I like you,” ni Chanyeol bago siya hagkan sa pisngi paulit-ulit sa kanyang isip.

 

 

Pagulung-gulong si Baekhyun sa higaan niya noong gabing iyon, yakap ang jacket na ibinigay ni Chanyeol. Nag-iisip siya kung ano ang gagawin para bukas, nakatulog na lamang siya habang nanonood ng mga videos ng interviews ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Well, well, look what the cat brought in,” pabungad na sabi ni Jongdae na nakangisi sa kanya. Inaasahan na yoon ni Baekhyun dahil sa suot niya. Nakangiti lang nang mabait sa kanya si Sehun. Bago pa siya maka-react ay may tumawag na sa kanya.

Ang taong gusto niyang makita pero siya rin ang pinaka-kinakabahan siyang makita sa araw na iyon.

“Baekhyun?” Lumingon siya kay Chanyeol at kinawayan ito. Hinay-hinay na iniwan sila ng mga kaibigan nila. Rinig ang ingay ng mga drums doon malapit sa press room ng Araneta Coliseum pero hindi nila inalintana ang mga iyon.

Abot-tainga ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, doon palang ay masaya na si Baekhyun.

“Does this mean?” Pabulong na tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakikita. Suut-suot ni Baekhyun ang kanyang varsity jacket na may pangalan at numero niyang nakalagay sa loob.

“Nalaman ko kasing ang mahal pala nito, sayang naman kung hindi ko suotin,” pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun. Napatawa si Chanyeol pero agad rin siya nitong niyakap. Yakap na, sa pagkakataong iyon, ay inaasahan at hinihiling ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” bulong nito sa tainga ng Journalism student.

Nakangisi rin si Baekhyun na binalik ang mahigpit na yakap ng kanilang King Maroon.

“Good luck sa game ngayon, Chanyeol. I like you too, King Maroon.”

Puno ng kasiyahan ang mga mata nilang dalawa noong maghiwalay sila. Hindi kailangan ang mga salita para mas kumbinsihin sila na totoo ang nangyayari. Maya-maya pa ay tinawag na si Chanyeol ng mga teammates niyang masaya rin para sa kanya.

“Good luck, square. Win it. Pero kahit hindi, wag mong kalimutan na palagi kang three points sa puso ko.”

Napatawa si Chanyeol dito. “Thank you, lemon. Three points ka rin sa puso ko.”

Sabay halik sa noo ni Baekhyun, tawa at takbo papunta sa kanyang mga kaibigan na masayang nakasaksi doon.

“Hmmm, may sasabihin ka ata sa’min, Baekhyun?” Panunukso ni Jongdae.

Nagkibit-balikat lamang si Baekhyun at ngumiti.

 

“Tama ka, Jongae. Tall, handsome and Chanyeol Park nga ang type ko.”

 

 

Epilogo:

 

Pinipigilan nila Baekhyun, Sehun at Jongdae ang matawa sa mga pagod na nilang boyfriends. Halata naman ito dahil kanina pa sila di nakakaupo mula sa pag seserve ng ice cream dito sa Rita’s.

Hindi man sila nanalo sa championship at natalo pa rin against Ateneo sa huling minuto, para sa mga players ay panalo pa rin sila. Hindi lang dahil sa mga estado ng kanilang mga puso pero dahil rin sa suportang bumuhos pagkatapos ng sunud-sunod nilang panalo sa mga laro.

Kasama na rin dito yung mga fans na ‘di maiiwasan, lalo na at mga gwapo ang kanilang mga players. Sa ngayon, ilan sa mga fans na ito ay nakapila dito sa Rita’s para makakuha ng ice cream at picture mula sa kanilang tatlo.

At dahil mababait at supportive silang mga syota ay nandito sila sa gilid at nanonood sa tatlong nakatoka sa oras na iyon. Pagod man pero masaya pa rin naman sila dahil sa suportang kanilang natatanggap.

Pagkatapos maubos ng ice cream na kinakain, tumayo si Baekhyun at pumunta sa pinakalikod ng pila. Nakilala man siya ng ibang fans, hindi naman siya inaway o dinumog ng mga ito.

Noong siya na ang susunod ay napangiti si Chanyeol sabay bigay sa kanya ng naorder na ice cream. “Ice cream for my favorite customer?”

“Sure ka bang ako ‘yung favorite mo?” Panukso nito.

“Oo naman, lemon.”

Pabulong lang na sinabi iyon pero nagtilian pa rin lahat ng mga nandoon sa kilig. Napangiti nalang ang dalawa, nagtatago si Baekhyun sa side ni Chanyeol. Nahihiya man sila pero nakangiti pa rin sa nangyayari.

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa bunbunan, at nagkatinginan sila. Nagtitilian man sa kanilang paligid, para sa kanila, silang dalawa lamang ang nasa mundo sa panahong iyon.

Oh, kay sarap nga naman umibig ‘di ba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaibiganin niyo ako woot : @touchofbeige sa twitter
> 
> Happy 2019 everyone <3
> 
> UP Fight sa S82 hahahaha


End file.
